foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Myra Schanke
On the whole the templates look great. However, I see two problems—both of which are exemplified on this page. First is the size of the picture. I originally did this pic of Myra at only 130px width, since it is cropped from a distant shot of her, and hasn't got much detail. There is no better pic available, of course, since she only appeared in this one long shot. You have greatly enlarged the picture (275px wide?). This just enlarges the lack of detail. We need to be able to show pictures of any width—maybe leaving white space on either side (which would allow for standardized infobox width). The second problem arises from the interaction of the location of the infobox and the ads that Wikia puts on the site. Have you looked at the pages when logged out? That, after all, is how the casual viewer is going to see them. Wikia puts an ad in the top righthand corner—but logged-in users don't see it. I spotted the problem because, although normally my computer logs me on automatically, I'm currently visiting my sister and using her computer. Wikia's ad goes right above the infobox. This pushes the infobox down the page. Depending on the size of the ad, it can be a fair bit down the page. Now, for the longer pages this is no big deal. With the minor characters, though, it means that people see only a couple of lines of text and the Wikia ad. Way below this is the infobox—and, if the picture at the top of the box is a large one, they may not even see all of it before the screen cuts it off. The actual info in the box is off screen. Given that the point of the infobox is to provide quickie info, this is counterproductive. The infobox needs to be very visible. The type of person who only glances at the box isn't going to want to do a lot of scrolling down. Also: having the infobox halfway down the page means that the picture is way down the page. To me, it is essential that the main picture be at the top—especially when we're dealing with pictures of people (human or vampire) since we humans identify things visually. Also, of course, the picture adds interest. Given that there's nothing we can do about the Wikia ads, is there something we can do about the positioning of the infobox? I know that the usual place for such boxes is the top right; but, except for logged-in users, our infoboxes are not top right. (They are righthand, but not top.) If we can't be top right, then could we maybe be top left? Alternatively, could the infobox be info, and have the picture top left (as I had it before). There's a reason I put it top left: so it would be the first thing seen. Anyway, things to think about. Greer Watson 12:36, 22 December 2008 (UTC)